


My best friend is a vampire

by spookbats



Category: Twilight Series - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, little vampire au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-27
Updated: 2019-07-27
Packaged: 2020-07-21 09:20:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19999579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spookbats/pseuds/spookbats
Summary: Beau kept having these nightmares.  Nightmares about vampires? He thinks that what they are, they have fangs and old fashioned clothes, like the shakespeare time period. They have red eyes and staring at the moon. One of the dudes fall off a cliff trying to grab something, a piece of jewelry, and that's it. It has been happening for a couple of days now. Beau hasn’t read or watch any vampire stuff in years. Maybe it was because Halloween is coming.A Little Vampire AU





	My best friend is a vampire

Beau didn’t want to be disappointed in his choice of going to Forks. He needed to finish his schooling, but couldn't handle the instability of moving all the time. So, here he is, in Forks waiting for his dad to pick him up. He checked his phone again. No messages. He took a big inhale in. Goodbye sunny days, hello rain. 

The ride to Charlie’s house is quiet. They are both the quiet shy type. The distance hasn’t made it better. They tried doing small talk, but it didn’t last long. Finally, they made it to the small abode. Beau didn’t pack much. After living in Arizona for so long, he didn't have much winter clothes. Renee gave him an album full of pictures of their times together. The way she acted as she was never going to see his mother again. How many times would he show her about skype? He shook his head and headed into the house. 

Charlie showed him the tour. Nothing much had changed in the last few years. He guessed work at the police station keeps him busy or that he doesn’t care enough to change it. Beau felt connected to Charlie in that sense. Renee would change up the entire house every few weeks. She said “It felt stale” and needed the change. Beau sat down his bags on his bed. He sighed. This was his life for at least a year, huh? Maybe it wouldn’t be that bad. He needed stability, borning, calm life and that was Forks. 

School was boring. The people were nice, but he didn’t know how to interact that well. He was interested in that comet talk. A meteor shower would be cooler, though. How could anyone see anything with these clouds and rain? He sighed and drove on.

Nothing interesting happens in the next couple of days. School went on. He tried making friends, but he’s not good at starting conversations. He ate lunch with people, but they didn’t really interact with him as much. Probably for the best. What would he even say? The weather is awfully cloudy today, huh? He stabbed his salad angrily. 

The one interesting thing happened at night. Interesting wasn’t the best word, maybe weird. Beau kept having these nightmares. Nightmares about vampires? He thinks that what they are, they have fangs and old fashioned clothes, like the shakespeare time period. They have red eyes and staring at the moon. One of the dudes fall off a cliff trying to grab something, a piece of jewelry, and that's it. It has been happening for a couple of days now. Beau hasn’t read or watch any vampire stuff in years. Maybe it was because Halloween is coming. He hasn’t told Charlie the truth. Charlie knows about the nightmares because Beau is woken up by him. He’s worried that Charlie would scoff at him. Vampire nightmares. They don’t exist like in the movies. Beau doesn’t know the cause of nightmares, but he hopes they stop soon. 

As Beau is driving home one day he spots something or someone. It’s a flash of the eyes, but its something. He just rolls his eyes and plays his Twenty One Pilots CD he got from Phil as a going-away present. It helps him forget his worries. He blasts it out to cut out the raindrops on his truck. 

Beau is in an okay mood when he comes home. Charlie isn’t home. Still at work. He has the house to himself. It’s strange. Being alone. He has been alone most of his life, but he always had Renee’s chatter in the background. Maybe he should call her. It’s 3 pm, what is his mother doing? He turns on his phone and dials his mom’s number. Voicemail. Hmm. Maybe, she forgot to charge her phone again. He sighs and puts his backpack down on the kitchen counter. He’s hungry. Beau makes a peanut butter sandwich on whole-wheat toast. Renee must have called Charlie and told him that was his favorite bread type. Beau tears up a little at the sweet parent's act. 

After he finishes his snack he sits down on the couch. He turns on the TV. Not shockingly it's on the sports channel. He sighs. Never been a sports fan like Charlie. He hopes Charlie doesn’t try to watch _ the big game _ with him. He’s a simple gay. Beau channels search for a while. He wonders if Charlie has the internet set up yet. In a town, this small Beau doesn’t know what to expect with the most recent technology. He settles on watching TLC and the wacky shows they put on the air there. 

Charlie came home to see his son sleeping on the couch. He smiled. He missed Beau and is glad to have him back into his life. Going to California is fun, but to have him in Forks to show him off is nice. Charlie is reminded of seeing Beau as a baby sleeping. It’s a soft moment. He walks away to set down his stuff. Work was slow. He had a sandwich for lunch but is a little hungry. He takes out some items out of a cabinet to eat some cereal. He thinks random items to pass the time. He sees Beau’s backpack on the counter and moves it to the chair. He doesn’t want to wake up Beau. He goes upstairs and reads some books Renee recommend to bond with Beau. He’s not sure how he going to like them, but he’ll try. 

Beau woke up around 9 pm. It always weird to wake up after a nap. That jello feeling of figuring out time and space again. His mouth felt gross as cotton balls stored there. Stale and stinky. He stretched out and paid back pain. Ugh. He yawns. The TV is still on. More wacky shows. Beau walks up the stairs. A couple of random yawns later he gets to the bathroom. He brushes his teeth and washes his face. Beau stares at his face. So average looking. His brown eyes seem so dull. His pale ass skin even though he spent years in Arizona. His floppy brown hair. Maybe he should style it, but he has no clue how to do that. His teeth are a little crooked. Renee never got him braces and one time he clips his tooth, So clumsy too. Wow, low self-esteem hour here tonight. Beau leaves before he can think more sad thoughts. 

He changes into Pjs and lays in bed. Not really sleepy yet. He did just wake up from a nap. Hmmm. Beau decides to use his phone. It’s a flip phone in 2018. He hates it. He shakes his head at now messages. It’s too stuffy in here, so Beau opens up the window. Cool, fresh air. Well, chilly air, but still fresh. He goes to grab his backpack but realizes he left it downstairs. He sighs. He trudged back down the stairs. Everything is so dark, but the light is at the end of the staircase. He doesn’t want to wake up Charlie, though the loud sn0res coming from the bedrooms proves maybe nothing ever will. Beau turns on the light. He sees the backpack on the chair. He grabs it. He turns off the light and goes upstairs. He’s not sure what he’s going to do, but maybe he can look over what is due for class. Ugh. He turns on the desk light and takes out his school folders and notes. One book from the reading list is Dracula. That catches his attention. Huh. Beau had read in sophomore year. He likes the lore and history of it. The story is a little slow though. He looks through the number of books he brought with him to see if he already has a copy of Dracula. 5 seconds into going through a pile of books, he gives up. He remembers the movies he saw. The drama of it all. The suspense, the horror, the love of the monster. He smiles. Later he would blame the boredom but what came next is an impression of Dracula, using his dark blue blanket for his vampire cape. He stalks around whispering quotes of the movie. Beau takes his flashlight as a makeshift stake and pretends to die. What happens next shocks him. 

Edward knew that he should be more careful. He told Emmett that this would go wrong. That they should've waited for Carlisle to come home. But no, of course not. Emmett wanted to hunt. Edward couldn't let his older bro go by himself. Hunting is safer in pairs. For their stakes and the meal. He hopes Emmett is doing okay. They got separated after the attack. That darn vampire hunter. Always causing them trouble. And for what??? So, they hunt animals for blood. It's better than killing humans!!! Not that Edward could get a word with that guy. This time he had used garlic bombs and that strange light cross. His electric bill must be in thousands with the number of bright lights he uses. Edward got in a crosswind of the lights to protect Emmett. Now he is paying for it.

It's almost dawn and Edward needs shelter. He spots a house, window open. It has a boy. Wait, is that a stake? Edward's protective side and generally weakness comes in and he lands into the room. It's not a clear landing. 

“What the fuck!” he hears the boy say. Edward groans in pain. “Are you okay?” the boys say in a tense tone. Edward closes his eyes. He stays very still on the floor.

“I will be,” Edward says. This is a very dumb thing to do. Obviously, the boy isn't in trouble of being staked. It's much more likely that Edward would be next. 

“Uh, how you get here?” the boy asks. 

“I flew in,” Edward said casually. 

“What?” the boy asks. Reality sets in. This isn't a vampire boy. There blood in his veins. Blood that is his and not taken from other people. What a dumbass move, Edward. Why not just go to channel news and say vampires exist? 

“Fuck,” is all Edward can say.

“Do you need help? If you flew in I can't imagine you meant to be here,” the boy asks. He's kind, huh. Edward turns around to face the boy. He’s young like him. Maybe 16-19. He doesn't spend a lot of time with people his own age or who can age. He hears a gasp. 

“What are you?” the boy asks coming closer. His heart pounds faster. Edward bites his lip. 

“No one, I should go,” Edward said's. He tries to stand up, but he’s weak from the fight. He falls down onto the floor, but the boy catches him. 

“You’re hurt. Let me help,” he smiles. He pops Edward up on the back of the foot of the bed. “I’m Beau. Who are you?” Beau asks staring at the dark red eyes. Edward felt the venom in his mouth fill up. So close to human blood. It’s been a while and in his weakened state…. 

“I’m Edward,” he says biting his lips again. 

“You’re in pain, can I help? “ The unhelpful boy with his nice veins said. Edward shook his head. 

“Okay, Edward. Well, you’re in my room, so…..” Beau said. He tapped his finger on the bedpost. “Either stay huddle in one position all night like a gargoyle until my dad wakes up or let me help you and you can do whatever,” Beau says. He sits on his bed waiting for an answer. A couple of minutes later Edward moves. He stands up. 

“Hey,” Beau says. He smiles slightly. 

“Hey, uh, I need ...food….” Edward says embarrassed. He curses himself for so weak and cowardly. Disturbing this guy’s night? Potentially endangering his life? Edward should be dammed for even that, not only his soulless existence. Beau jumps off the bed. 

“Oh, yea. What type of food?” Beau hasn’t connected the dots yet. 

“You don’t know what am I?” Edward asks confused. 

“Uhhh, I mean you flew into the window and you have red eyes and…...wait,” Beau ends it walking closer to Edward. “I know you,” he says blankly. 

“You do?” Edward hasn’t interacted with humans in years. There is no way this human would recognize him. 

“In my dreams…..” Beau says dazed. Edward laughs in his face. It pulls Beau out of his dazed state. “Wait! Listen, it not a pick up line, it’s true. The past few nights I had the same dream and you are a part of it,” he explains. This sobers up Edward fast. 

“What dreams?” Edward asks. He wishes he could dream. Sure, he can sleep but he hasn’t dreamt since his turning. 

“I don’t know. Um, like a group of-” he looks at Edward, “Vampires,” Beau gasps, but continues, “it’s like a gathering, a ritual with a red piece of jewelry with gold on it, and the moon. The comet! There this dude that jumps after the jewelry and that's it,” Beau finishes his nightmare talk. Edward is shaken. No one human knows that story. At most its a myth to them, not reality. 

“Where is this jewelry?” Edward inquires. Beau shrugs. 

“I don’t know, that’s when the dream ends. Maybe the ocean? The main issue is getting you to feed, and it can’t be me,” Beau says. He covers his neck with his hands. Edward laughs. 

“I promise to not bite you,” he crosses the place where his heart used to beat. Beau and Edward smile. This was the start of something new and exciting for both. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
